My invention relates to an improved way to install a recirculation water filter in an enclosure in a plastic spa.
In the past, recirculation water filters have been installed in plastic spas by constructing essentially a box enclosure or the like as a separate step from molding the spa. It will be understood that the basic job of constructing a box or the like is time consuming. It is an objective of my invention to provide a satisfactory recirculation filter enclosure primarily by a cavity molded as part of the spa molding process and without manual fabrication.
Further objectives of my invention include: (a) to improve the appearance of a filter installation by correspondence between the molding of the spa and the molding of the filter-receiving recess as a part thereof, (b) to improve spa sanitation and to make cleaning easier by the molding of a rounded filter-receiving recess instead by fabricating a box structure with difficult to clean corners, and (c) to provide for ease of installation and removal of the recirculating water filter.
My invention will be best understood, with additional objectives and advantages thereof, when read with reference to the drawings.